Cause You aren't Here
by Crazeh People
Summary: karena dia tidak disini, Taekwoon tidak disini, Taekwoon sudah meninggalkan nya, meninggalkan Hakyeon dengan seluruh kenangan manis yang menyakitinya. A LEON NEO LeoXN VIXX Fiction. RnR juseyo


**Cause You Aren't Here.**

**By Crazeh People.**

**LeoN Neo fict.**

**..**

**..**

tulisan bercetak **tebal **adalah kilas balik alias flashback.

**..**

Dia tidak disini.

Taekwoon nya tidak di sini.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apa yang bisa Hakyeon lakukan?

Hakyeon begitu merindukan keberadaan Taekwoon.

Mencoba melupakan Taekwoon?

Itu adalah hal yang sia sia. Hakyeon sudah sering berusaha melupakan Taekwoon yang telah menyakiti nya.

Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa, sebrengsek apapun Taekwoon, ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan nya. Sebegitu cintanya kah Hakyeon pada Taekwoon?

Taekwoon yang dulu mencintainya.

Taekwoon yang dulu selalu memeluknya.

Taekwoon yang selalu menghujani Hakyeon dengan ciuman manis nya.

Taekwoon yang selalu memberikan kesan terhebat dalamm hal bercinta.

Taekwoon yang tega berselingkuh di belakang nya.

Dan Taekwoon yang tega meninggalkan Hakyeon dengan segala kesedihan nya.

Hakyeon ingin menghapus Taekwoon dari hidup nya.

Tapi tidak bisa, jujur saja, Hakyeon masih sangat mencintai Taekwoon.

..

..

**Taekwoon tersadar dari tidur nya saat merasakan sebuah gangguan di atas dada nya.**

**Hup.**

**Taekwoon menangkap tangan nakal yang sedari tadi terus bergerilya di atas dada bidang nya.**

**" kenapa menggangguku?"**

**Tanya Taekwoon yang bergumam dengan mata yang masih tertutup.**

**" aku tidak mengganggumu sayang. Hanya ingin membangunkanmu."**

**Hakyeon kembali menggerayangi dada Taekwoon dengan tangan nya yang lain. Membuat Taekwoon mengerang sebal dan memilih membuka mata tajam nya untuk menatap lurus ke arah mata namja yang sedari tadi mengganggu tidur nya.**

**" tidurmu nyenyak eh? Tapi jangan lupa kalau kau harus pergi bekerja."**

**Taekwoon menangkup pipi Hakyeon untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka dan meraup bibir kenyal Hakyeon seperti biasa nya.**

**" baiklah Mrs. Jung, sekarang aku akan bangun dan bersiap."**

Hakyeon terbangun dari tidur nya, keringat tampak menghiasi kening nya, mimpi yang indah namun memberikan kesakitan yang mendalam pada Hakyeon.

Tidak ada lagi pagi yang indah seperti yang dulu selalu ia dapatkan ketika bersama Taekwoon, semua nya sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan Taekwoon yang meninggalkan nya dengan penuh luka.

_Kau harus kuat Cha Hakyeon, hidup mu masih panjang!._

..

Even in other side of my house, I always find our memory.

..

**Byurr**

**"Ash! Jung Taekwoon! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"**

**Hakyeon berucap geram saat sang kekasih menjatuhkan nya tepat di dalam Bath tube yang sudah Taekwoon isi dengan air hangat sebelum nya.**

**" memandikan mu. Bukankah tadi kau bilang terlalu malas untuk mandi, hum?"**

**Hakyeon mencebik kan bibir nya sebal.**

**" tapi tidak dengan melemparku ke dalam bath tube juga."**

**Taekwoon terkekeh kecil melihat kekasih manis nya merajuk dengan keadaan basah, terlihat Lucu, menggemaskan dan Sexy.**

**" kau tau sayang? Kau terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini."**

**Hakyeon mendelik sebal pada kekasih Tampan nya, dasar Jung Taekwoon Mesum!**

**Srett.**

**Hakyeon menarik kerah kemeja yang di pakai oleh Taekwoon, membuat jarak wajah keduanya begitu sempit.**

**" jadi, apa yang kau fikirkan?"**

**Tanya Hakyeon dengan nada sensual, sesuai ekspektasi Taekwoon.**

**" bagaimana kalau bercinta?"**

**Hakyeon tersenyum menggoda dan lebih memilih langsung melumat bibir sang kekasih. Dan selanjut nya hanya terdengar erangan dan desahan di dalam kamar mandi itu.**

" Ah! Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini."

Hakyeon beranjak keluar dari dalam bath tube. Tadi nya ia hanya ingin berendam air hangat untuk merilekskan fikiran nya, tapi apa yang ia dapat? Ia malah kembali teringat memori ia dan Taekwoon ketika mereka bercinta di dalam Bath Tube.

" kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan nya?"

Ujar Hakyeon sedih sembari memandang wajah nya pada cermin di hadapan nya. Cermin itu menggambarkan semua nya, menggambarkan Wajah Hakyeon yang di hiasi raut terluka,

" aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini."

Hakyeon menunduk kan pandangan nya, membuat nya melihat beberapa barang yang baru ia sadari, bahwa itu adalah barang milik mantan kekasih nya.

" Jung Taekwoon sialan!"

Hakyeon melempar sikat gigi berwarna biru yang dulunya milik Taekwoon.

" menyingkirlah kau dari fikiranku! Menghilanglah!"

Kali ini Hakyeon melempar semua yang ada di hadapan nya.

..

..

**Grepp.**

**Prak.**

**" Yah! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengagetkanku?"**

**Hakyeon menggeram kesal saat Taekwoon mengagetkan nya yang tengah memasak dengan cara memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang.**

**" kau mau memasak apa?"**

**Hakyeon memutar bola mata nya, seperti inilah Jung Taekwoon, tak pernah merasa bersalah.**

**" aku akan memasak Sup Ayam."**

**Jawab Hakyeon yang kini kembali melanjutkan acara memotong wortel nya dengan Taekwoon yang masih memeluk nya dari belakang.**

**Srett.**

**" apa?"**

**Hakyeon berucap mendayu saat tiba tiba saja Taekwoon membalikkan tubuh nya, membuat Hakyeon langsung berhadapan dengan Taekwoon yang sudah tampan. Taekwoon mengangkat tubuh Hakyeon dan menduduk kan Hakyeon di atas pantry, membuat tubuh Hakyeon terlihat lebih tinggi.**

**" ada apa?"**

**Hakyeon tersenyum kecil kearah Taekwoon, tak biasa nya Taekwoon seperti ini.**

**Kiss.**

**Tanpa banyak bicara Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon ke dalam ciuman manis mereka. Hakyeon sedikit menundukkan tubuh nya dan melingkarkan kedua tangan nya di leher Taekwoon, mencoba menarik Taekwoon lebih dalam untuk melumat bibir nya.**

Trak!

" Aww!"

Hakyeon memekik sakit ketika menyadari bahwa ia tak sengaja mengiris tangan nya sendiri, membuat liquid merah keluar cukup banyak dari jari telunjuk Hakyeon. Hakyeon meremas surai hitam nya saat menyadari bahwa ia kembali teringat kenangan manis yang menyakitkan bersama Taekwoon.

Bruk.

Hakyeon tidak kuat lagi, ia tak akan pernah kuat lagi jika terus saja teringat kenangan kenangan manis nya bersama Taekwoon dulu. Sungguh, Hakyeon telah menyerah.

Tes.

Tes.

Air mata yang berharga terjatuh dari pelupuk mata indah Hakyeon, bersamaan dengan darah nya yang menetes ke lantai.

_Betapa menyedihkan nya aku._

..

..

**Akhir pekan adalah hari yang paling Hakyeon suka.**

**Karena Taekwoon akan seharian penuh bersama nya, tanpa ada bayang bayang tugas kantor Taekwoon. Seperti akhir pekan kali ini, Taekwoon dan Hakyeon kali ini memilih untuk menetap di rumah, karena hari ini hujan sedang mengguyur sebagian korea selatan.**

**Hakyeon menyisir rambut kecoklatan Taekwoon yang sedang tidur di atas paha nya dengan jari jari nya, dan sesekali Taekwoon akan menyuapi Hakyeon dengan semangkuk buah buahan yang tadinya sudah Hakyeon potong potong.**

**" menurutmu, dimana tempat yang indah untuk melaksanakan pernikahan?"**

**Hakyeon mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan tiba tiba Taekwoon.**

**" untuk apa?"**

**Tanya Hakyeon yang kini membenarkan anak rambut Taekwoon.**

**" aku hanya ingin bertanya."**

**Jawab Taekwoon.**

**" tempat yang indah? Menurutku semua tempat bisa saja menjadi indah sesuai dengan artian indah masing masing orang."**

**Jawab Hakyeon yang masih asik memainkan rambut coklat Taekwoon.**

**" jadi, tempat indah untuk menikah menurutmu adalah?"**

**Hakyeon mengetukkan telunjuk nya di atas bibir, membuat ekspresi berfikir.**

**" tempat di mana seluruh orang yang menyayangiku ada di dalam nya."**

**Jawab Hakyeon, bisa Hakyeon lihat Taekwoon tersenyum.**

**" baiklah, sebutkan dimana kau ingin menikah dan kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan disana dan di saksikan oleh orang orang yang kau sayangi."**

BLARR!

Suara petir yang menggelegar menyadarkan Hakyeon dari lamunan nya, lagi lagi ia mengingat Taekwoon dan segala kenangan itu. Hah, seberapa keras Hakyeon mencoba melupakan semua kenangan itu, maka semakin sering pula kenangan itu terlintas di benak nya, bagaikan sebuah film yang terus di putar di dalam otak nya.

Hakyeon sedikit mengintp di balik tirai rumah nya dan sedikit mengernyit, tadi pagi saat ia bangun hari tampak cerah dan menyenangkan, namun di siang hari tiba tiba awan mendung dan siap mencurahkan hujan, benar benar tak terduga.

Ting Tong!

Kali ini Hakyeon melirik kearah pintu depan, bel berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang bertamu ke rumah nya, tapi siapa? Sanghyuk? Bocah itu kan sedang berlibur dengan kekasih kacang-merah nya itu. Wonshik? Hakyeon ingat bahwa Wonshik sedang sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan nya dengan Jaehwan. Jadi siapa?

Melupakan niat nya tadi yang ingin membalut luka di tangan nya, Hakyeon memilih berjalan ke pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Ting Tong!

Bel kembali berbunyi, membuat langkah Hakyeon semakin cepat.

" tunggu sebentar."

Hakyeon sedikit merapihkan tampilan nya sebelum membuka pintu rumah nya, dan..

Cklek.

Bagaikan terkena sihir, tubuh Hakyeon tiba tiba saja membeku melihat orang yang berdiri tepat di depan nya, orang yang ia rindukan, orang yang membuat nya terluka, dan orang yang masih ia cintai sampai saat ini.

" T-Taekwoon?"

**Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah di musim panas.**

**Semua orang tampak bergembira dan ceria di luar sana. Berbeda dengan Hakyeon yang kini duduk dengan penuh kegelisahan dan terus melirik seseorang yang berdiri di samping Taekwoon-nya yang tak kunjung membuka suara.**

**" oppa."**

**Lirih gadis yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa kata di samping Taekwoon.**

**" nama nya Min Ah, Bang Min Ah."**

**Hakyeon menatap gadis di hadapan nya yang balik menatap nya dengan perasaan bersalah.**

**" lalu?"**

**Lirih Hakyeon yang kini memberanikan diri menatap langsung kearah mata tajam Taekwoon, bisa ia lihat pancaran mata Taekwoon yang tak terbaca, seakan mencoba menutupi sesuatu.**

**Taekwoon masih membisu, begitu juga dengan Min Ah, membuat Hakyeon semakin terlihat menyedihkan dengan air mata yang hampir meleleh di pipi nya.**

**" ayo bicara, jujur saja, tak usah ada yang di tutupi karena aku sudah melihat semua nya."**

**Lirih Hakyeon.**

**Ini semua berawal dari Hakyeon yang ingin membuat kejutan untuk Taekwoon dengan cara membawakan kekasih tampan nya itu makan siang yang khusus ia buat sendiri, dengan senyum manis Hakyeon menyapa beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di kantor Taekwoon.**

**Tapi senyuman manis itu lenyap saat Hakyeon membuka pintu ruang kerja Taekwoon, bekal yang sedari tadi ia pegang erat terjatuh berhamburan di lantai, membuat dua insan yang sedang saling melumat di dalam ruang kerja Taekwoon menghentikan kegiatan mereka.**

**Taekwoon membelalakkan mata nya saat melihat Hakyeon.**

**Min ah tampak membenarkan dan kembali mengaitkan kancing baju nya.**

**Dan Hakyeon masih mematung disana.**

**Mencoba menyangkal bahwa dua insan yang tadi saling melumat itu bukanlah Taekwoon dan gadis yang kini tampak berdiri kikuk itu.**

**" sudah berapa lama?"**

**Tanya Hakyeon yang kini menatap Min Ah.**

**" N-Ne?"**

**Tanya Min Ah meminta kejelasan dari pertanyaan Hakyeon.**

**" sudah berapa lama-**

**-kalian seperti ini?"**

**Taekwoon dan Min Ah tetap membisu, membuat Hakyeon mengerang kesal.**

**" sudah berapa lama? Sudah berapa lama kalian seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama kau membohongiku Taekwoon? Sudah berapa lama kau mengkhianatiku?"**

**Hakyeon tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang terus menumpuk di kelopak mata nya, Hakyeon membiarkan semua air mata nya melelh di hamparan pipi nya.**

**" H-Hakyeon-Ssi, I-Ini-"**

**" sudah dua bulan."**

**Ungkapan Taekwoon menghentikan Min Ah yang tadi nya akan berbicara pada Hakyeon.**

**" dua bulan? Sudah selama itu?"**

**Taekwoon menganggukkan kepala nya menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon, sementara Hakyeon mencoba menahan dirinya yang seakan ingin berteriak saja saat ini, berteriak agar orang tau betapa sakit nya ia saat ini.**

**" dua bulan aku mengkhianatiku? Dua bulan? DUA BULAN?!"**

**Pada akhirnya Hakyeon berteriak juga, menyerukan kesakitan nya.**

**Min Ah yang melihat Hakyeon menangis mengeratkan kepalan nya yang sedari tadi di genggam erat Taekwoon.**

**" dua bulan?"**

**Hakyeon masih terus berucap lirih dan terus membiarkan air mata nya keluar.**

**" Hakyeon."**

**Taekwoon mencoba menghentikan tangis Hakyeon dengan cara mengusap pundak nya, namun sudah di tepis duluan oleh Hakyeon.**

**" kenapa? Bagaimana?"**

**Rasanya Hakyeon terlalu tersakiti sehingga tak bisa merangkai kata tanya dengan benar.**

**" Hakyeon-ssi, maafkan aku."**

**Hakyeon menundukkan kepala nya, menyembunyikan paras nya yang di penuhi kesakitan dari dua orang di depan nya.**

**Cincin.**

**Hakyeon melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis nya, Cincin yang pernah Taekwoon berikan untuk nya sebagai tanda bahwa Hakyeon telah di lamar Taekwoon, Cincin yang dulu selalu ia banggakan dan juga Cincin yang sama persis dengan yang Taekwoon miliki.**

**Lepas.**

**Hakyeon melepaskan cincin itu dari jari manis nya, meletakkan cincin itu di atas meja kerja Taekwoon.**

**" Hakyeon?"**

**Tanya Taekwoon bingung saat Hakyeon melepas cincin pemberian nya.**

**" kalian sungguh sangat serasi, Min Ah cantik, dan kau tampan Taekwoon. Dan kurasa, cincin ini akan lebih indah jika di pakai oleh Min Ah, bukankah begitu? Segeralah kalian menikah dan memiliki anak yang lucu, aku akan bahagia jika kalian bahagia."**

**Itulah kebohongan besar yang Hakyeon ucapkan, karena pada kenyataan nya, Hakyeon tidak mungkin bahagia atas semua ini.**

**Hari itu, hari dimana semua nya terbongkar, hari dimana Hakyeon melepaskan cincin pengikat itu, hari dimana hubungan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon berakhir, hari itulah kehancuran terbesar Hakyeon.**

Brakk!

Hakyeon kembali menutup pintu rumah nya tanpa mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk, tanpa Hakyeon sadari, air mata nya telah meleleh di pipinya, membuat rasa sesak akan sakit di hati nya yang selama ini ia coba untuk kubur kembali terasa, membuat Hakyeon teringat kembali akan kehancuran terbesar dalam hidup nya.

_Tidak!_

_Tidak seharusnya dia ada disini!_

..

End sampai disini aja.

Kemungkinan ada sequel, tapi craz ngga janji deng.

RnR yow.

..


End file.
